


you warm me up

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: chikage helps itaru wake up on a difficult morning.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 50





	you warm me up

“Chigasaki.”

“Mm…”

“Get up. We’re gonna be late.”

“…Don’t wanna. ‘M too cold.”

“How late were you up last night playing games?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s too chilly and I’m tired.”

_Dammit. He’s so difficult sometimes!_

Letting out a long sigh, Chikage reached over and grabbed one of the small stuffed pillows at the head of Itaru’s bed. He aggressively launched it at the mound resting on the pillows that he assumed was his roommate’s head, and he watched the blankets twitch as the sleeping man was startled out of his snooze from the sudden contact. A few moments passed before the mound of blankets and sheets shifted, a dirty blonde mop suddenly appearing at the edge of the comforter, magenta eyes blinking up grumpily.

“Chigasaki, get up _now_. You’ll be fine after a cup of coffee and some quick nutritious food. Please don’t make me resort to drastic measures.”

Itaru let out a long sigh, blinking and rolling over on his other side so his back was facing Chikage. “Fine. Do your worst.”

Chikage sighed, but he couldn’t suppress a chuckle, planning out exactly what he was going to do. _If he wants a war, then he’ll have a war._ Smirking, Chikage leaned onto the mattress, putting more and more of his weight as the seconds ticked by. Without hesitation, he flung the covers backwards and away from his roommate’s head, revealing the entire messy mop of dirty blonde hair. His bangs were tied up in a ponytail, confirming Chikage’s suspicion. _Of course he was up all night gaming._

Even though Itaru didn’t say anything, Chikage could feel the shock and confusion in the air, and it was clearly seen in the flinch of the blonde’s shoulders when Chikage put his entire weight on the mattress. “Last chance, Chigasaki.”

The blonde only scoffed and attempted to curl deeper into the mattress, even without the protection of his comforter. That was when Chikage decided that they both were done. Smirking, he reached down, wiggling his fingers into his roommate’s underarms.

Itaru let out a shriek as soon as the contact was settled, and he immediately began to squirm and kick out in an attempt to get away. But Chikage was too strong, and he knew exactly how to pin the blonde down in a way that would make it almost too easy to go to town on him. He had been aware for a long time that his roommate was super ticklish, and now was the perfect time to put that knowledge to good use.

“ _SENPAAAHAHAHAAAII!!!_ ” Chikage was sure that Itaru’s screams could be heard by everyone else living in the dorm; he hoped that they would help to wake them up in time for their morning rehearsal. He continued to pinch and prod at his roommate’s sides, digging into his ribs and squeezing at the fleshy area just below, watching in satisfaction as each and every movement caused a new spasm and squeal of laughter from the blonde. He even ran the tip of his finger down the bottom of his bare foot for good measure, causing his roommate’s laugh to reach an entire different pitch and another flurry of aggressive kicking and squirming.

“ _STOP IIIIIT_!!!” Itaru finally screamed, his chest heaving as he fought for breath through his laughter. That was when Chikage decided that he’d had enough.

“You warmed up and energized for the day yet?” Chikage asked somewhat mischievously.

It took a few moments for Itaru to catch his breath before he could respond. “I hate you.”

“Come on, get up and get dressed. Unless you want another round.”

“N-no!” Itaru scrambled in an attempt to get away from Chikage, but as he stood up, he tripped, arms wrapping around Chikage’s shoulders and face burying into the crook of his neck.

“Ch-Chigasaki, wh—“

“Promise that you’ll keep me warm today?”

Chikage flinched, feeling a flush of warmth suddenly rising to the tips of his ears. He suddenly became worried that he had tickled his friend so hard that he had become delirious, but something inside told him that his roommate was being genuine. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle at how clingy the blonde had suddenly become. It was unlike him; perhaps it was because he was still tired? Or did he genuinely trust him enough to get all up close like this?

And was it just him, or did Itaru actually…look kind of cute right now?

Chikage smiled warmly at the blonde and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, pouring all of his feelings into the brief gesture. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!! i wish you all the best in these coming months!! my dogs turned 6 yesterday so we had a bit of a mini celebration, and i had a couple 8-hour shifts on the first and second, it was pretty exhausting but i'm doing well now!! speaking of work, i'm essentially getting terminated from my job because i only applied for a part-time seasonal job, but i was welcomed to come back in the summer which i plan on doing!
> 
> and damn i've really been absorbing so much of the a3 fandom content lately. the game is honestly a hella good time, i've been watching the anime, and i've already launched into the tumblr fandom corner as well 👀 so yeah everything is going pretty normally so far.
> 
> also, i'm moving back to school on the 19th and driving out on the 18th (it's a 6-hour drive so there's no way in hell we're gonna put all of that shit in one day, plus i gotta get tested for covid once i get there). i'm ITCHING to get back, but i got a couple weeks to get my shit together and pack up so i hope that all goes well and there's no sudden last-minute change of plans from the school!! i swear i'd probably die if i had to stay here at home for another semester 😅
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)   
>  [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
